Isn't End (vkook)
by tryss
Summary: Taehyung pernah kehilangan cintanya untuk Jungkook tapi ia tahu, suatu saat nanti cintanya pasti kembali. Taehyung X Jungkook. vkook. Wanna RnR?


**ISN'T END** **  
**tryss © 2016

.

 **Kim Taehyung** X **Jeon Jungkook  
** vkook

.  
 **T** / **Romance** / **One-Shot**

.

 **A/N**  
Fanfic ini pernah aku post di blog pribadi [krystalfanfiction( **dot** )wordpres( **dot** )com] dengan tokoh selain **vkook**. Tapi aslinya memang fanfic ini khusus buat **vkook**. Happy reading. Awas, **typo** bertebaran.

* * *

 **Story**

Jungkook tahu bahwa inilah akhir dari segalanya.

Akhir dirinya dan Taehyung.

Langit tidak sepenuhnya gelap, hanya ada sedikit awan mendung. Jungkook tidak pernah tahu kenapa hari ini begitu tidak dinantikan olehnya. Ketika ia duduk di sebuah _coffee shop_ dan menunggu Taehyung untuk datang.

Haruskan ia pergi saja?

Menghindari Taehyung untuk waktu yang cukup lama hingga ia memiliki keberanian.

Semua yang Jungkook pikirkan mungkin saja ia lakukan, tapi ia tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari duduknya. Hanya memandang langit sambil menggenggam cup _coffee latte_ nya yang mulai dingin.

Jungkook khawatir.

Khawatir dengan dirinya sendiri. Bisakah ia menghadapi hal yang akan terjadi kemudian.

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, tangannya meremas cup kopinya sedikit kencang. _Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa bertahan,_ batinnya.

Jungkook menghentakkan cup kopinya— _menyebabkan beberapa percikan kecil keluar dari cup_ —kemudian bangkit. Ia harus pergi sebelum Taehyung datang. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Taehyung―

"Kook _ie_."

―menemukannya.

Jungkook sadar, waktunya berpikir terlalu lama dan semuanya sudah terlambat. Taehyung sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan kedua tangannya yang masuk kedalam saku _hoodie_ nya santai, tersenyum seolah tidak akan ada yang terjadi.

"Kau sudah lama―"

Jungkook ketakutan,"H, _hyung_ , aku harus pergi. Kita bicara lain waktu saja, ya?"

Wajah Taehyung berubah masam,"Kau sibuk, ya?"

Hati Jungkook mencelos. Sebegitu besarkah keinginan Taehyung untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka?

Sebenci itukah Taehyung padanya?

"Ibuku tiba-tiba menelfon dan bilang kalau sepupuku kabur. Aku harus membantu mereka mencari." _Oh_ , Jungkook terlalu _pintar_ untuk membuat alasan yang lebih logis.

"Aku bisa membantu―"

"Tidak, kau pasti sibuk." Sanggah Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak membuang waktunya untuk pergi. Tubuhnya melewati Taehyung begitu saja, padahal biasanya mereka akan berpelukan sebelum berpisah, tapi memeluk Taehyung sekarang akan membahayakan dirinya.

"Kook _ie_."

Jungkook kembali berhenti, tidak bermaksud untuk berbalik ataupun melanjutkan langkahnya. Sebesar apapun tenaga yang dimiliki Jungkook, ia hanya ingin menggunakannya untuk menangis.

"Maafkan aku jika aku egois, keras kepala dan tidak pengertian―"

Jungkook berbalik,"HENTIKAN, _HYUNG_!" Suara Jungkook melemah,"Mari bicarakan itu lain waktu, _hm_?"

Beberapa pelanggan dan penjaga _coffee shop_ berusaha untuk tidak tertarik dengan percakapan Jungkook dan Taehyung. Mencoba untuk memberikan mereka waktu berdua.

Jungkook tidak ingin hubungannya berakhir hari ini. Biarlah ini mencoba menerima semuanya perlahan walaupun harus dirinya yang terluka. Biarlah ia menderita sebentar sebelum bahagia nantinya (jika bisa).

"Aku memang berniat untuk mengakhiri ini sebelum-sebelumnya." Taehyung tetap melanjutkannya, tidak mengindahkan Jungkook yang mulai terisak kecil,"Jantung ini tidak pernah berpacu lebih cepat untukmu―"

Jungkook menyadari bahwa Taehyung tak lagi menginginkannya. Mungkin saja Taehyung memang tak menginginkannya dari dulu . Mereka pacaran karena Taehyung kasihan pada Jungkook yang menembaknya lebih dulu. _Klise_.

"Kita sudah berakhir." Jungkook tersenyum tipis,"Aku mengerti, _hyung_."

Jungkook berbalik dan pergi begitu saja. Menggunakan sisa tenaganya untuk kembali pulang dan berbaring. Mungkin saja ini hanya mimpi dan ketika Jungkook tertidur nanti, dirinya akan kembali pada kenyataan.

:

Sudah dua hari ini Jungkook mengurung dirinya dikamar, mengabaikan Jimin― _kakak laki-lakinya_ —yang mengetuk pintu dan memintanya keluar untuk makan. Jungkook tidak butuh makan, yang ia butuhkan Taehyung, tapi Taehyung bukan siapa-siapanya― _lagi_.

Tadi siang, Jungkook melihat Taehyung memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, tapi tidak lama kemudian pergi lagi. _Yah_ , Jimin pasti mengusir Taehyung untuknya.

Jungkook kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, mengabaikan puluhan panggilan dan pesan dari Taehyung. Untuk apa mengangkat telfon dari Taehyung jika yang ingin Taehyung bicarakan sudah jelas. Kemudian sebuah pop-up pesan line mengejutkannya;

 _ **Kau tidak menerima telfonku, tidak membaca line dan mungkin pesan dariku. Padahal aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan semuanya.**_ **Jungkook** _ **, kau harus membacanya jika punya waktu luang.**_

Jungkook goyah. Ia meraih ponselnya kemudian membaca pesan yang Taehyung kirimkan padanya (tidak termasuk pesan line karena ia takut ketahuan membaca pesan dari pemuda itu). Jelasnya, Jungkook tidak ingin Taehyung tahu bahwa dirinya masih mengharapkan pemuda itu mendampinginya.

Kemudian pesan terakhir dari Taehyung membuatnya tergerak. Jungkook meraih _hoodie_ nya, memakainya dengan buru-buru dan segera berlari keluar rumah. Dibelakang sana, Jimin berteriak kesetanan melihat Jungkook yang _kabur_ tanpa makan― _atau mungkin mandi_.

 _ **Aku harus pergi ke Jepang besok jam empat sore. Aku harap, kau menemuiku di**_ **coffee shop** _ **sebelum aku pergi. Aku selalu menunggu**_ **.**

Pesan itu dikirim Taehyung kemarin malam, tepat sebelum Jungkook terlelap. Dan sekarang sudah hampir jam empat sore. Ia hanya perlu mempercepat larinya dan menemui Taehyung, mengatakan bahwa ia masih mencintai Taehyung dengan segala penderitaan dan kebahagiaannya.

Jungkook memasuki _coffee shop_ dengan terengah, matanya mengelilingi _coffee shop_. Saat ia tidak dapat menemukan Taehyung, seluruh harapannya lenyap. Penjaga _coffee shop_ menatapnya seakan mengatakan _kau-terlambat_.

Seluruh kontak Taehyung yang ada di ponselnya sekarang sudah tidak berguna karena yang Jungkook butuhkan hanya Taehyung yang asli. Matanya mulai memerah dan nyaris menangis saat sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya pelan. Detik berikutnya aroma memabukkan memenuhi indranya.

Jungkook berbalik, menarik sang pemilik tangan kedalam pelukannya sesaat sebelum ia menangis sejadi-jadinya," _Hyung_ -" Jungkook tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Menangislah."

:

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Jungkook berhenti menangis, Taehyung membawanya ke bangku yang ada diluar _coffee shop_ setelah memesan dua gelas _caramel machiato_. Taehyung rasa pengunjung _coffee shop_ juga mulai terganggu dengan drama mereka.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan, pemuda kelinci itu bersikeras untuk tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Taehyung yang dihadiahi senyum tipis tanpa makna. Membiarkan waktu berlalu hanya untuk membiarkan keegoisan menggerogoti kesadaran Jungkook.

Seorang pelayan menaruh minuman mereka dengan cepat kemudian pergi. Mengerti bahwa ia berada di antara dua manusia yang dilanda keraguan dan butuh bicara.

Taehyung membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, tapi Jungkook menginterupsinya.

" _Hyung_ tidak jadi pergi ke Jepang, kan?" lebih terdengar seperti sebuah permintaan bagi Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum lebih lebar kemudian menggeleng diiringi nafas lega dari Jungkook setelahnya.

"Aku akan sangat menyesal jika meninggalkan orang yang kucintai disini."

Jungkook berjingat, sadar bahwa kini ia tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Taehyung. Perlahan, ia menarik tangannya menjauh dan meletakkannya diatas pahanya sendiri. Taehyung tidak bereaksi apapun akan sikap Jungkook dan semakin menyadarkan Jungkook bahwa Taehyung tidak lagi mencintainya― _atau memang tidak pernah mencintainya_.

" _Oh_ ―" Segala yang ingin Jungkook katakan berakhir di tenggorokannya.

Taehyung mepatap jalanan yang mulai ramai,"Sejujurnya aku berselingkuh saat pacaran denganmu."

Jungkook tersenyum seolah tidak kaget dengan kalimat Taehyung,"Tidak, aku yang harusnya kau sebut selingkuhan. Aku datang dan seenaknya menyatakan aku menyukaimu."

Taehyung tidak menunjukkan reaksinya namun tidak juga menyangkal dan lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan tujuannya menemui Jungkook,"Mijoo- _noona_ lembut dan penyabar."

Apa daya Jungkook yang hanya seorang pemuda lembek? Ia bukan apa-apa dibandingkan gadis bernama Mijoo itu.

"Aku bahkan merasa terlalu buruk menjadi kekasihnya. _Noona_ merawatku dengan baik dan menasehatiku saat aku dalam masalah."

Sebuah sosok terbayang dalam kepala Jungkook. Pasti gadis yang dibicarakan Taehyung adalah gadis cantik bak malaikat. Jungkook kini menyesal pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Taehyung.

" _Noona_ juga yang menyadarkanku bahwa aku tidak mencintainya."

Jungkook nyaris tertawa. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Taehyung adalah seorang _playboy_ yang menyimpan gadisnya di seluruh sudut Seoul. Jungkook jadi semakin menyesal.

Jungkook berujar,"Jadi berapa orang selingkuhan yang kau punya?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook datar kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dia berbanding jauh dengan Mijoo- _noona_ , seorang yang ceroboh dan mengesalkan. Walaupun dia punya sisi penyabar dan pengertian. Dia tidak pernah menyaring kalimatnya dan mengucapkannya spontan. Beberapa orang tidak menyukainya, tapi aku tahu dia baik dan tulus."

Jungkook mulai bosan, jika pada akhirnya Taehyung hanya ingin menceritakan seluruh kekasihnya pada Jungkook, sia-sia saja ia datang.

Jungkook berujar lirih, tidak seperti beberapa pertanyaan menyindir sebelumnya,"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?"

Suasana _coffee shop_ mulai ramai, Jungkook melirik jam di ponselnya. Pukul lima kurang sepuluh menit. Beberapa pasangan mulai berdatangan dan duduk di sekitar mereka. Langit mulai menampakkan bias jingganya dan burung-burung mulai mencari sebuah pohon untuk bermalam.

Jalanan terlihat lebih ramai dari pada sebelumnya. Sepasang kekasih _gay_ dengan seragam yang sama dengannya lewat di depan _coffee shop_. Jungkook ingat, ia tidak berangkat sekolah dua hari ini karena menghindari Taehyung yang mungkin akan menemuinya di sekolah juga.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis ketika kenangannya dengan Taehyung menyelinap. Taehyung akan menggenggam tangannya saat hari mulai gelap dan mengajaknya berjalan lebih cepat. Mereka sering pulang akhir karena banyak kegiatan tambahan.

Taehyung mengikuti arah mata Jungkook. Pemuda itu kembali menatap Jungkook dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menggapai tangan Jungkook yang sudah berada diatas meja lagi. Jungkook menatapnya heran.

Taehyung meremas tangan Jungkook lebih kuat,"Aku mengabaikan semua beasiswa yang pamanku tawarkan di Jepang karena―

.

Taehyung terlihat ragu.

.

―karenamu. Karena seorang Jeon Jungkook, pemuda yang kucintai." Ujarnya kemudian.

Jungkook mengerti apa yang Taehyung ucapkan, tapi ia tidak punya reaksi apapun untuk diungkapkan. Yang jelas, Jungkook tetap merona.

"Aku hanya nyaman bersamamu, Jungkook. Nyaman ketika kau mengataiku dengan kasar. Senang ketika kau menggunakan bajuku karena kau terlihat lebih imut dengan itu. Bahagia ketika kita bisa main _game_ selama liburan. Aku bahkan tidak bingung untuk mencarikanmu hadiah ulang tahun karena yang kau minta akan selalu sama, _snapback_."

Jungkook mengingat kejadian tiga minggu lalu, saat hari ulang tahunnya. Taehyung datang tanpa kue atau hadiah apapun di tangannya. Teman-temannya memberikan boneka atau barang yang terlihat _girly_ karena mereka bilang Jungkook itu pemuda yang imut. Jungkook memang sedikit sakit hati, tapi ia menghargai teman-temannya.

Jungkook menghabiskan sorenya di sekolah, menunggu Taehyung yang berlarian di lapangan. Pemuda itu mengikuti klub sepak bola. Jungkook terus tersenyum ketika melihat Taehyung yang terlihat tampan dengan _snapback_ barunya yang dipakai terbalik, tidak sadar bahwa itu adalah hadiah untuknya.

Baru saat istirahat di sela-sela latihan, Taehyung duduk di sebelahnya kemudian memakaikan _snapback_ barunya pada Jungkook.

" **Hadiah untukmu.** " Kemudian Taehyung kembali ke tengah lapangan.

.

"Jadilah pacarku lagi, dan akan ada ribuan _snapback_ di lemarimu."

Jungkook mengangguk bahagia,"Aku mau, tapi aku sudah tidak ingin _snapback_." Jungkook sengaja mengecilkan volume suaranya agar Taehyung tidak mendengar kalimat selanjutnya,"Aku hanya ingin Kim Taehyung." Kemudian pemuda kelinci itu berlari.

Dibelakang, Taehyung mengejarnya. Mulai bertanya apa yang Jungkook ucapkan dengan berteriak layaknya orang kesetanan.

"JEON JUNGKOOK, KEMBALI!"

Jungkook menoleh sedangkan kakinya terus berlari,"KEJAR AKU!"

Pada akhirnya, Jungkook memang akan tertangkap oleh Taehyung, tapi mereka akan selalu seperti itu sampai dunia berakhir. Terus berlari dan saling mengejar.

.

END


End file.
